1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-272520 describes a storage module including a plurality of storage cells that are stacked together and a pair of end plates stacked on outer surfaces of the stack of storage cells, the storage cells and the end plates being fastened together by stack members. A pair of reinforcing members having outwardly bent attachment flanges at the bottom ends thereof are stacked on outer surfaces of the pair of end plates of the storage module in the stacking direction. The attachment flanges are fitted to pins (stud bolts) embedded in a pair of support plates, and are fastened with nuts.